


Do You Love Me Too?

by ScarletteWrites



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conjunx Endura, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: Blackbird had accepted she would be alone for the remainder of her functioning days. She had always been bullied during her development years because she didn’t look like what a seeker was supposed to look like - she was bulky, quiet and most importantly, strong. She was an outcast, never had she been offered a position in a trine or even felt the urge to create one.That is, until she meet Paradox.





	Do You Love Me Too?

Blackbird had accepted she would be alone for the remainder of her functioning days. She had always been bullied during her development years because she didn’t look like what a seeker was supposed to look like - she was bulky, quiet and most importantly, strong. She was an outcast, never had she been offered a position in a trine or even felt the urge to create one.

That is, until she meet Paradox.

Paradox was also a bit of an outlier - she was half arachnicon, half seeker, which gave her a… unique appearance. She had four optics and four arms, that had been the second thing Blackbird had noticed about her.

The first was her  _ smile _ .

Filled with such frightening glee and a mask of innocence, it was both scary and beautiful. Blackbird was mesmerised, taking in every detail of the ‘con in front of her. She was knocked out of her stupor by the little messenger she’d been asked to deliver here subtly giving her a quick tap on the side, good thing too - while Paradox looked amused, her fellow decepticon scientist did not.

“Uh, this little flier here has a package for scientist Paradox and Blackhole.” Blackbird announced stiffly, shoving the small ‘con forward.

The little ‘con’s lips pulled back in a sneer towards her before it dropped to a look of complete and utter indifference. She handed the package over to the gray-blue mech, Blackhole, Blackbird assumed. “May I return to my previous post now?”

“Of course, Eclipse.” Paradox said happily, pulling the small ‘con in for a hug. Paradox swung her back and forth for several seconds before going stiff and almost dropping her in her hurry to let go.

“Thank you.” Eclipse said boredly, quickly walking out of the labs.

Blackhole turned to her, “You may also leave, if it suits.”

“Don’t be rude.” Paradox butted in, “She’s cute, I’d much rather look at her face then yours.”

Blackhole snorted at that, turning to focus back on his work. Paradox, however, just looked at Blackbird.

“I should probably-”

“No, no! Don’t go yet!” Paradox leaned in, “I’m almost on my break and we can go get energon together.”

Blackbird smiled, “That sounds pretty good to me.”

And that was how there relationship began - they tried to take energon breaks together as often as they could in wartimes. Often they talked about inane things, what the energon seekers had found, how much of a pain Blackhole had been that day, talking about recruits - normal things. They found the company of another such a relief, it was nice for them to not have others looking down on them for a change. Neither of them wanted to put a label on their relationship - as they were such fragile things and so easy to break apart, especially in those times.

There were a few moments - when Blackbird was leaking energon and under heavy enemy fire, certain she was going to die - which made Blackbird regret not telling Paradox. But everytime she woke in a medbay she found the will to confess emptied from her frame.

So, of course, that meant Paradox would be the one to ask.

“Would you accept me courting you?” She asked, almost boredly, “I mean, if everything wasn’t… would you accept me?”

Blackbird took a moment to think it through properly. Yes, she adored Paradox more than she had anyone in a very long time but…

“Yes.” Blackbird responded, “I would.”

Paradox smiled, Blackbird knew in that moment that she had found someone worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> found this while sorting thru some old college work  
> mer cringlemax, have some lesbians  
> (note: there is a third gf, her names bombglitch but blackbird and dox are already together when they meet her)


End file.
